


Pastiche

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [745]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is over at Ducky's house





	Pastiche

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/16/2001 for the word [pastiche](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/16/pastiche).
> 
> pastiche  
> A work of art that imitates the style of some previous work.  
> A musical, literary, or artistic composition consisting of selections from various works.  
> A hodgepodge; an incongruous combination of different styles and ingredients.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #397 Thank you.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pastiche

“Is that a pastiche?” Tony couldn’t help asking as he stared at the painting on Ducky’s wall. 

“It is. A friend of mine painted it.” Ducky smiled remembering when his friend gifted him the painting.

“It’s beautiful.” Tony couldn’t help smiling as well. It was the kind of painting that you couldn’t help smiling at.

“Thank you, Anthony. That means a lot coming from you.” Ducky effused graciously.

“It’s just the truth, Ducky. Give my compliments to the artist. I’d love to commission my own work if they’d be interested.”

“I’ll be sure to pass on your wishes and request, Anthony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
